dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 84
Episode 84 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 83 Next: Episode 85 Highlights * Two butthurt fans of Drunken Peasants * TJ points out John Boehner's stupidity (1:39:35) * TJ criticizing Nitwit Republicans for not fixing America's shitty infrastructure (1:46:47) * The glorious debut of Creationist Cat (2:49:14) Part 1 The Drunken Peasants started the show by playing a "Hey Scotty" clip. They then watched a response video towards the Drunken Peasants made by two windbag dipshits in which they make up a fuckton of straw man arguments and some ludicrous bullshit against the peasants regarding vaccination. These two fuckers started talking about some other shit against the Drunken Peasants. They watched another video criticizing TJ but this time was regarding his view on bestiality. They watched a video by some incoherent schmuck called Sherwin Stern talking about how John Cena should be the next president because Obama is evil and he is deliberately trying to screw America up. Part 2 The peasants watched a bullshit video from InfoWars basically claiming that vaccines actually intensify the damages of the disease instead of curing it. They then watched another video explaining why atheism is the most depressing religion. Then, they watched a video talking about how atheists are bad people and he also said everyone is bad but atheists are worse. Next, they watched a news story from CNN about Obama authorizing military action against ISIS. Then, John Boehner started talking about building the Keystone Pipeline. They then watched a video basically explaining why Obama is garbage. They then watched a video from Right Wing Watch essentially talking about how granting rights to LGBT people will undermine Religious Freedom. Part 3 The peasants watched a news story about how a Kansas governor erased protection for LGBT workers. They watched a CNN news report about the ridiculously high price of condoms in Venezuela. Then, Glenn Beck started telling people to pray so that their families can wake up or some shit; we couldn't understand what Glenn Beck was saying because he was rambling incoherently. They then moved into the Q&A Segment and answered some fucking questions. Anthony Fantano submitted a question for the Drunken Peasants. Creationist Cat submitted a question asking if TJ would hereby renounce the religion of atheism, flabbergasted by this cat's intelligence, TJ subsequently renounced the religion of the unfaithful assholes. Quotes * "His voice is like if Gollum and Peter Griffin had a child and then that child just inhaled helium" -TJ talking about the guy who declared that John Cena should be president * "Ben had sex with Hummingbirds a lot back in the day; and shoved their little beaks down his cock hole" ''-TJ * "''Even if you're going to say atheism is depressing, that doesn't say whether or not it's true" ''-TJ responding to the guy who stated that atheism is depressing * "''If you hate the show, just remain silent" -TJ Trivia * InfoWars is ran by reprehensible imbeciles * John Cena is a shitty wrestler * TJ doesn't see any value in culture and tradition * TJ says he only has white friends even though he had an Asian friend named Francis Wong Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes